Childish Dreams
by Lyn Harkeran
Summary: James had always dreamed of being free, but when Zarina grants him the gift of flight he realizes he never knew what true freedom meant. James/Zarina fluff and angst: based on the flying scene from the Pirate Fairy.


**Childish Dreams**

* * *

James had always dreamed of flying; spreading wings and soaring away from the constraints of men and their petty laws. It had been one of the many reasons he had first become a pirate. Sailing the seven seas to plunder and pillage had given him a semblance of the feeling of flight. Though in the end, he always had to _run _in order to remain free_. _

But now as he soared over the ruggedly tender alcove of Skull Rock, the young man found that he had never known the true meaning of freedom. Now, as he flew after the fairy that had granted him figurative wings, James knew that his life would never be the same.

Gently the Neverland winds caressed against his clothes and skin like a long-forgotten lover, giving him the greeting of a king as he dove straight at the water. The descent was similar to falling, but as he moved his body just so, he was able to rise at the last second and only the tips of his shoes skimmed the waters' surface. On the blue and green waves his show of aerial prowess was no more than a ripples touch, instantly isolated in the frothy depths.

The pirate youth laughed heartily as he once more flew straight up, and did several flourishes that caused his shirt to dance in the breeze. It was perfect. . . Better than perfect! He was utterly and completely _free! _

"You're a natural, James."

With a smile brighter than the sun, James glanced at his small companion and once more laughed.

"This is incredible, Zarina! Absolutely _incredible!" _

The fairy in question returned the smile- though hers was more relaxed- and she winked at him, "Incredible, huh?"

James frowned slightly- not understanding her meaning- and slowed his flying speed so that he could look at the small woman before him. His brow creased in worry.

"You don't think it is?"

Zarina's expression softened. "Of course I do. I'm a fairy. . . But by all rights you _shouldn't_."

James' face scrunched as more confusion clouded his highly intellectual mind, and upon seeing this, Zarina moved to explain herself.

"Most humans who are adults have far more menial or base wants and desires. . . Wealth, Love, Respect, Comfort, Favors. . . The list goes on and on. . . But you're _different_, James," here Zarina smiled again. "You have a heart similar to a child's."

James had been told many things about his character over his twenty something years of life. He'd been called foul names, chased from place to place, regarded for his intellect, and praised for how he had excelled at Eton. But never- even in his adolescent years- had he been likened unto a child. Surprisingly, the pirate felt no anger at the comparison. . . Instead he was regretful.

"I'm a long way from a child, Zarina," he said calmly, though his voice betrayed some of the sadder feelings he was experiencing. "A pirate can't claim the innocence of youth when he has left behind every childish dream he once had."

Zarina was silent for a moment as she gazed at her companion, empathy shading her pixie features before she reached out a hand to rest on his forearm. Her touch was infinitely small, but it held a warmth that radiated through the pirate's very flesh. Their eyes met and a silent message passed between them, making them feel both wistful and somehow content.

"Not _every _dream, James."

The pirate hovered gracefully in the air- and with the fairy's prompting- chanced a look at the Jolly Roger. The magnificent ship floated in the coves' harbor- no more than a toy sized object from the man's birds-eye perspective. And as he gazed down upon his ship, the true Captain of the vessel felt his heart do a flip. Zarina was right. . . His wishes for the gifts of flight and freedom had been delivered to him. And as he had flown out over the watery bay, James _had _felt like a child.

A single tear formed in the pirate's left eye, but didn't quite fall as he placed his pinky finger over Zarina's hand. His contact was gentle- so as not to hurt her- but still remained firm as he nodded his head to her.

"No, Zarina," he agreed. "Not _every_ dream."

The small fairy lass returned the nod, before her wings fluttered rapidly, showing her internal feelings better than her words could.

"We better head back to the Roger," she said as her small heart-shaped face turned a light pink. "The dust will be ready soon."

James instantly pushed back negative emotions at the reminder of the Dust, as he forced his fake reserves of happiness to flood his face. "Indeed, Zarina! Your wish is my command!"

Zarina looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to speed back down, but James shook his head and gave her a gentleman's bow. "Oh, no! Ladies always go first, Captain. And before you say anything to argue, I must state that the matter of size is completely excluded from such considerations."

Zarina laughed, "And I've said it before and I'll say it again. You're too nice to be a pirate, James."

James grinned bashfully- though deep down he felt no such embarrassment. "The crew members have told me as much . . . rather often, actually."

"Well," Zarina's wings flapped merrily. "Don't ever change. Cause I like you just the way you are."

Then, without another word, Zarina flew back towards the Jolly Roger, leaving James behind to linger on her words.

As soon as she was out of sight, the young man closed his eyes briefly, and felt something shake at his foundations; for he was absolutely at war with himself.

James truly cared for Zarina. She was the one who had made his dream possible. Without her and the Fairy Dust he would have remained ignorant to what true liberation meant, and his plans to leave Neverland would never be fulfilled. . . And in his heart of hearts- a very dangerous place for a Sea Captain- he wished his plan could be swayed.

It was a cold and unforgiving fact that in order to succeed and take his place as true Captain aboard the Roger, he would have to hurt Zarina. In the beginning of his charade, James hadn't worried about betraying the fairy. But now that it was almost time to do so, the young man hated it.

_You've come too far for anything else, _a voice in his mind chided angrily. _And if you don't do it, your crew will think you've gone soft! _

"I am not weak!" James whispered aloud, frantic in his opposite thoughts. "I know what I want!"

_Then take it, _the voice taunted. _Take your freedom and leave the fairy before she decides to leave you. _

James' jaw clenched tightly as his mind was made up. Slowly the pirate began to descend back to his ship, all the while fighting down the feelings and emotions that were currently stirring in his chest. Inside his healthy young body, a part of him was dying. But even as it did, James wouldn't change his plan.

And as the Captain of the Jolly Roger once more landed upon the deck of his ship, he locked his heart away, along with what remained of his childish dreams.

* * *

_**A/N:** _After watching Pirate Fairy for the first time I was left with a severe overload to my feels! T_T I totally ship Zarina/James now and when he betrayed her I was miffed somethin' fierce! (Though I saw it coming a mile away)

And the scene where she teaches him to fly stuck with me. SO . . . I wrote this! XD I wanted to put the workings of my addled mind on paper so that I could see if it sounded as crazy as I thought it was. Turns out, it was crazier in my mind than on paper! WOOT WOOT! ^^ YAY FOR MEH!

Anyway, love Tom Hiddleston's representation of Hook. When he was talking about his Eton education I giggled like an idiot. (Yes I know, something is very wrong with me.) Though admit it, you wouldn't be reading this story OR it's author's note if you didn't like either Tinkerbell or Tom Hiddleston. XD It's just cold hard fact. ;p Hehh hehh~!

Peace out, lovelies! Hope you enjoyed my random drabble of drabbleness!

_**~Lyn Harkeran**_


End file.
